The Sinner's Body
by Fullmetal Firedrake
Summary: Ed and Al had experinced the horror of human transmutation and lost things to important, but when returning home they see the deadly light and find that a monster from hell has come to kill the one who lives the sinners body.


The Sinner's Body

By Fullmetal Firedrake

She was enveloped in the darkness; black hands reaching out to grab her and keep her in an endless black abyss of fear. She screamed out for help, hoping for a reply. There must be someone out there to here her plea, but knowone could if they tried. She turned and screams seeing a hand rip her arm from her body, then the other one, and then her heart; She screeches in pain as she is flung backwards seeing the faces from the other side, then darkness again.

Blood...so much of it. Everywhere; The floor, the walls, her body. Her brown hair was tattered and bloody, her cloths ripped and her eyes a pale green. She was covered in a cast of blood. Her eyes only saw red, and then the pain came; there was just so much of it, she could not take it. She could not breath and not scream, but could only whimper. Her arms were gone, and her heart...was gone? But she was still feeling all the pain and could see the blood...why wasn't she dead yet? Was her heart still there? She looks down and her eyes widen in fear. She sees only a part of it, and it's still moving...tears roll down her eyes as she is unable to close them. There is no hope...she is lying in hell.

The door whips open. There is light...and a figure stands before her. she stares at the floor, which is now a pond of scarlet liquid. The person who had come was now kneeling before her and wrapping a red coat around her bloody body. She holds her head up to look at her saver. There were to of them. But it was to dark to see, only the outlines she was able to see. One of them picks here up and they start to run out of the house. There is hope...she is being saved.

The sun shone brightly in the small town of Resomboul. Birds were signing, the clouds were like the down of the bird's feathers, but you could not touch them for they were too far up. You could reach and pretend you were one with the sky. It was that feeling that the Elric brothers wish they could feel, but they could not for their minds were full of worry and doubt. Although Alphonse's soul was in a suit of armour, You could tell he was sad and scared. Ed and Al were at Winry's house waiting...but what were they waiting for? "You two! Get over here quick!" The brothers ran towards the door and quickly came inside. Winry and Pinako were both slaving over the corpse the brothers had brought in that night. It was now morning, and they hadn't stopped yet. Winry looked over at Edward, she was sweating and panting over the shine of the sun through the window. "Edward, I need something important." She said. Ed walked over to her. "What?" He says calmly. Although it sounded calm, Winry could here some panic in his voice. "I need blood. She doesn't have enough to live!" Ed stares at the girl. Then at Winry. "Alright..." Alphonse looks at his brother and starts to shake. He watched Winry with eyes filled with pain and grief. "Alphonse, you can help to." Pinako says from the other side. Alphonse walks slowly over and starts to help Pinako. The girl was almost all automail. Both her arms were all automail and from her right side of her side coming up to the middle of her chest to her heart. It wasn't a pretty sight, but she was breathing normally now, and Ed felt relived that she was going to be all right. They had all saved a life. Edward had given up some blood since most of the girl's had been lost. "She'll be okay, right?" Ed looks over at Winry and gives a weak smile. Winry smiles back. "Yah, everything is going to be okay." Ed sighs and looks at the girl's face Her eyes were open just a bit and she looked at the ceiling with no expression on her face. She didn't even scream or flinch when the automail was connected. Ed knew why. When Alphonse and him found her, she had no energy, nothing at all. She hadn't regained her strength back. If she did, she would have been crying in pain, but she couldn't even cry either. All had been drained from her body. It was horrible just thinking about it.

They were all there for a long time, and finally Winry and Pinako came out of the room into the kitchen were the brothers had been waiting. "Well, that was something." Pinako took a seat beside Al and leaned back. "That was pretty scary. I'm glad it turned out alright." Winry said with relief. Ed was about to speak, but Pinako did first. "So, are you two going to tell me how this happened?" She looked at them strangely. Ed just looked away and said, "We saw the light...and we heard screaming, so we..." He didn't need to finish the sentence. Winry had a worried look on her face. "Do you think she...?" Edward wasn't sure. When he came in, there was no evidence that human transmutation took place, but something with alchemy, that was for sure. He shook his head. "There was no way that that happened. But it was alchemy...I really don't know." Ed said. "It's all a mystery. We will ask questions once she is ready to talk." Pinako got up and walked away upstairs. Ed, Al, and Winry were back in the room were the girl was. The clouds had covered the sun and it was cooler outside now. "I want to know what happened." Ed said braking the silence. Al looked at his brother. "I want to know to, but we must wait." He said in his calm but stern voice. Then the girl spoke. "I will tell you." They all looked up. Edward got up and walked over to her. He looked down at her bright green eyes and said, "Are you an alchemist?" He asked. She reached in her jean pocket and held up a silver watch. Ed gasped...She was a national alchemist! "Your-" He was cut off by her. "A dog of the military." She finished. I have been ever since I was ten. I wanted to be one because my father was in the military to, but he died when I was young and ever since then I have vowed to be part of the military and help in some way. Like my father did." Everyone was quite, knowone spoke for a long time. She started to talk again. "Yesterday I was leaving to go to Central. I had work there to finish. But then something happened." Ed blinked. He was speechless. He could not find the right words. She kept on going. "I saw the demon of God. It took me to the other side and I lost most of my body. She looked at her automail. Her arms looked just like Ed's automail. Alphonse spoke. "Daemon of God?" The girl closed her eyes. "It was just a legend...but it came to me." Winry looked horrified. "I never heard of such a thing." She said. "It haunts the sinners of the world." The girl said. "I have never done evil though. I do not understand why it tried to kill me." Edward crossed his arms. "I don't believe in all that religion crap. It's just stories." "It's not religion. It's hell." Ed looked at here strangely. "What do you mean? I don't get what your saying." he said. "You will understand someday, for we both have bodies of the sinner."

Ed couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned, unanswered questions swirling in his head. What did that girl mean…she was just talking nonsense? Alphonse thought it was from all the shock…maybe it was-no, it was not. "Demon of God..." Ed muttered. The image of a huge monster from hell appeared in his head. Huge snapping jaws filled with a toxic spite and large sharp claws that tore through your soul. Terrified at what he had just say he stood up awake breathing very fast as if he had seen a ghost. He got up and started to pace uncontrollably. He wanted to know more. Ed quietly waked down the stairs and to girl's room. He opened the door slowly and walked inside. The bed was empty. He looked around on saw the girl standing beside the window ledge. The moonlight shone on her skin giving her a faint glow. Her automail looked as white as the moon a sit shone. He shut the door and stared not knowing what to do. She turned her head and smiled at him. Something struck Edward hard in his mind…that smile…she almost looked like his mother in some way. Seeing Ed just looking like he had been frozen, she spoke. "Is something wrong?" Ed shook his head and opened his mouth, but said nothing. "Come over here. I want to talk to you." Ed looked dumbstruck. He walked over and stood beside her. "You want to know more, I assume." She said quietly. Ed nodded. "If you work for the military, how come I've never seen or heard of you?" He asked. She looked back outside at the moon and stars and sighed. "I've never seen or heard of you either. Do you think the military didn't want us to meet?" Edward thought her question over. Could they be hiding something? "Strange, isn't it? I never knew anyone other kids that worked for the military. Edward fumed. "Are you calling me small!" He yelled. She put her hand over his mouth. Her automail was cold on his skin. "Do you want someone to here us?" She hissed. Ed looked crossly at her. "Hey, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm 14. How old are you?" Ed looked away. "15." He replied simply. She looked at him, her eyes were half closed. "You know, I'm only just a bit taller than you. I understand that you're a bit sensitive about your height, so let's not talk about it." She crossed her arms. "We haven't been introduced yet. My names Krystal." "Krystal? That's a nice name…" Not realising that He had spoken outloud, he blushed. She smiled. "Hey, thanks." She looked at him and gazed at his eyes. "Your names Edward, isn't it? I think it really suits you, don't you think?" She said. Ed started fidgeting. "Yah, so?" He said. He looked back up at Krystal. She still had that look in her eyes…just like his moms…she was like her in so many ways. He spoke finally. "I think I'm getting tired, I'm going back to bed." He didn't move though. Krystal stood up straight. "Oh, yes. I wanted to thank you and your brother for saving me." He looked back at her "Huh? Oh yes." She walked over to him and slowly embraced him. Edward was stunned. He was overwhelmed by emotion as memories of his mother and when she would hug him. He put his arms around her and held her tightly. It was a strange feeling, but he enjoyed it. It felt like they were standing there for ages. Finally she broke the embrace and looked at his beautiful golden eyes. "Thanks." Ed turned away. "You're….your welcome." With that he quickly went out the door and back upstairs. Krystal sat back down on her bed and closed eyes. "He doesn't look so small…"

"So boys, Krystal said she was going to Central. Why don't you go with her?" Pinako said. Alphonse looked at his brother. "That sounds like an idea. Why not?" He said. Ed smiled. "Sure!" He said happily. Winry sat down at the table with the two brothers. "Well Ed, you sure are happy today." "Yah, well you know. I'm just happy." She smiled. "You know Krystals out side training. You two should be with her." "Ed and Al looked at each other. "Sounds good to me. Race you outside Al!" He jumped out of his seat and ran out the door. "Wait brother!" Al called after him.

It was another great day. Everything was perfect. Ed could see Krystal kicking and punching the air as if there were an enemy there. Ed ran over to her. "Hey Krystal, mind if we join you?" Ed asked. She stopped and looked at him. "Sure. You two against me." She said. Ed grinned. "You think your tough, eh? I'll show you tough! Right Al?" Al looked at his brother. "Well, I don't know-" Krystal sighed. "It's because I'm a girl, isn't it?" She said. Al shook his head. "No no! I didn't mean that." She smirked. "Come on them! Let's not take all day. "Okay, first things first. Can you transmute your automail?" He asked. "What?" She looked puzzled. "It's not that hard. Watch." Ed said. A bright blue light surrounded His right arm as the automail was now a handblade. Krystal looked in awe. "Sweet! Check this out." She copied Edward and the blue light shone very bright blinding Ed and Al. The two gasped. Krystal's arms both had handblades. "This is gonna be some fight." He whispered to his brother. "I think I'll sit this one out…" Al said quietly. "Suit yourself." He said grinning. "Alright, keep it nice and clean." She said. Ed nodded. They dashed towards each other, blades clashing together Edward was surprised at her strength. She moved her left blade towards him. Ed was caught off guard and flinched as the blade mad contact with his soft flesh. It was a small cut, nothing bad. He backed away and smiled. "You okay?" She asked. "That was nothing!" He yelled bravely. But it was, and it did sting a bit, but he showed no pain. He ran towards her again, handblade outstretched. She didn't make a move. Right before he was about to strike she ducked and did a side swipe with her leg knocking Ed over. He did a breakfall and turned around quickly avoiding a blow from her blade. He grabbed her around the waist and brought her to the ground. There blades made contact once more as Ed slipped his blade away and ducked down striking Krystal in neck. She winced and coughed up some blood. Edward quickly brought his blade away and stopped. Krystal pushed him away and was now on top of him. She brought her right blade down and Ed blocked it. Next, she made a move with the left again. Ed wasn't going to make the same mistake again he griped her wrist before the blade made contact with him and held on tightly. She closed her eyes and fell backwards. Ed got up and transmuted his automail back. Krystal did the same and looked up at him. There was still some blood coming out of her mouth. She breathed heavily. "You alright?" Ed panted. "It's noth-" She coughed again spilling more blood. Ed panicked. Pinako and Winry were gonna kill him for this! "Krystal! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" She grabbed his arm and brought herself up to him. "I'm alright, really." She whispered. "How's your cut?" She asked. Ed smiled "Fine, fine. I feel bad Krystal, I didn't-" "Oh cut it out already. I'm not mad at you." She said. Ed helped her up and they walked back over to where Al was. Al saw that Krystal was bleeding. "Edward!" He yelled. Krystal shushed him. "Don't worry, I'm alright." She said. Let's stay out for a bit Ed said they walked over to large oak tree and sat down. Crystal leaned back against Al and closed her eyes. "Hey Ed, you were great." She said. "You to." He replied. They were both very tired, especially after last night because they spent so much time talking. Al put his arm around Krystal and laughed. "Your real powerful! I didn't think Ed had a chance." He said cheerfully. "Hey!" Ed pouted. Al and Krystal laughed. Ed shook off Al's comment and laughed to. This was beginning to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

(I'm working on the next chapter now. Will update probable tomorrow.)


End file.
